<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Death, Burning Mortal by Moonalight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044144">Cold Death, Burning Mortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight'>Moonalight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death's Beloved [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is dead, and the shinigami responsible wants Light to know how much he appreciates it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuk/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death's Beloved [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Death, Burning Mortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>
Kira Disappeared. </p><p>	Those were the headlines across every media outlet of the world only a couple days after Light made his decision. A couple days after the Death Note was painstakingly secured in a locked box and placed somewhere safe by Ryuk. </p><p>	By the shinigami, because the human didn’t want to know. Didn’t ever want to be tempted again by the power. He still couldn’t fully understand how this had happened. </p><p>	Well, no. </p><p>	He understood perfectly well. If he analyzed himself just a bit, he would find all the flaws that had led to his break in sanity. His still breaking sanity. </p><p>	But he didn’t want to. </p><p>	So he sent away the god of death with the dropped notebook, ensuring the safety of his memories. Ensuring that he wouldn’t forget as he went about hiding his involvement. </p><p>	The first night had been rough. Like a bolt of clarity through the storm, leaving him sick and shaking over his toilet. Forced to think about everything he’d done. All the wretched things he had chosen to do to people. </p><p>	Change the world? </p><p>	Who was he to think he could do such a thing?</p><p>	Ryuk didn’t leave his side that night. The shinigami actually knelt at his shuddering back, helping him however he could with just his presence. Talking to him in that non edged voice, helping him understand. </p><p>	He’d just been ill. Ill-minded, believing in such things as he had. Believing in the character he’d become because he couldn’t deal with the real world. Because he had needed a world that wasn’t so boring. </p><p>	The second night was him quivering in his bed, letting the real god hold him close as he tried not to run back to the bathroom. Sucking in deep breaths, keeping his sobs as silent as he could against Ryuk’s black shirt, staining it in tears. </p><p>	The shinigami didn’t mind. He just held him closer. </p><p>	The third night was when he finally deigned to remember the world outside his room still existed. Before that, all he’d done involving that is groan out that he wasn’t feeling well when someone came to the door. </p><p>	But now there were questions. His mother barely accepted the fact that his door was locked, and Sayu started doubting it was true. Something that had never happened before. </p><p>	Because he couldn’t keep up his perfect mask anymore. </p><p>	That night was the one he finally checked the news. Finally heard about the headlines, about Kira. </p><p>	The world didn’t know that Kira was dead, and it was panicking. </p><p>	“Ryuk,” Light murmured as he watched the bright images blink across the screen, standing beside his desk with the remote hanging uselessly from his fingers, “Kira’s dead.” </p><p>“Good,” the shinigami muttered, his tall presence pressing even closer to him, until he felt pressure lining his spine. Felt cool air blown out near his ear, large hands sliding up his arms slowly. </p><p>	“I didn’t like him as much anyway,” Ryuk admitted against the human’s earlobe, likely unaware of the heat starting to crawl its way up the smaller’s neck, “You’re my favorite, Light.” </p><p>	He wasn’t blind. </p><p>	The mortal had witnessed relationships before. He’d played at them, he’d been surrounded by women before. It was only to be expected. One day he had planned to get married, and he would need a good partner then. </p><p>	Funny how that was never something he would consider now. </p><p>	And he knew that the god of death and him had been dancing around this subject for ages now. Ever since his first bad day when the boundary between them broke. When Ryuk started trying to save him. </p><p>	“Ryuk-” He broke off the name with a small, meek gasp. The remote slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor distantly. All he could think about was those hands. </p><p>	Slipping between his torso and arms, sliding down to grip his hips in a firm hold. Making an even stronger heat paint his cheeks, the breath on his skin amplifying it tenfold. </p><p>	He’d never actually been with someone before. As charming and handsome as he was, as many women as he’d led on.</p><p>	They’d always praised the fact that he never made moves on him, but he never wanted to. They didn’t attract him like he did them. But this?</p><p>	This was something he’d never had before. Filling his chest, making his lungs inflate a little quicker, his body starting to burn just from the touch over his clothes. </p><p>	This was what he wanted. </p><p>	“I’ve never had a favorite human before,” Ryuk murmured conversationally, cool skin meeting his scorching neck, just below his flaming ear. Soft. Pressing faintly to the sensitive pulsepoint there. </p><p>	Lips. </p><p>	“I’ve never-” Light’s hands wound back, finding the body behind him. His fingers looping around clingy clothes, gripping desperately as his thoughts started to go hazy in response to the situation. All else fading. </p><p>	“Ryuk, my family-” he hissed a bit hysterically as that softness pressed back to his pulse a bit more insistently. A hint of teeth sent him shuddering though. Another gasp leaving him as his eyes fluttered. </p><p>	His nerves were vibrating with more energy than he’d had in ages. He felt alive. Strange how a god of death could be the one to bring such feelings to the forefront of his mind. </p><p>	“Don’t worry,” the coolness pulled back slightly, the hands loosening their grip on him as he panted. Words filled with quiet promise, far smoother than he ever heard from the monstrous being, “I don’t intend to take you here. Just give me some time to get everything in order.” </p><p>	He didn’t know what that meant, but it still brought a strong sense of relief to him. As much as Light wanted this, he didn’t want it like that. And Ryuk understood as he always seemed to. </p><p>	It was abundantly clear to him now that he had underestimated the immortal creature upon first meeting. And he was so glad for it. </p><p>	His fingers slipped from the clothes he’d been gripping to, falling limp to his sides as the presence put a little more distance between them. Sidling down his body, those large hands pressing into his spine to support the human’s trembling frame. </p><p>	And the bright tv blinked off. </p><p>	Light was blinded by the darkness for a moment, hearing the shinigami straighten up again. Reaching around his smaller form to set the remote on his desk, those hands so gentle as they rubbed through his clothes to his back. </p><p>	“I can’t wait to make you unravel,” Ryuk whispered in the heavy dark, sounding so excited about the idea. More excited than he sounded when the mortal offered him an apple. </p><p>	Light dropped a little further back into that strong frame, letting those hands support most of his weight as he tried to catch his breath. Tried to push away the heat curling in his abdomen, a small noise of agreeance passing his parted lips. </p><p>	He couldn’t wait to be kissed by death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a thing about virgins. We never actually know if he slept with anyone during school, so we're just going to say he didn't. Because it'll be even hotter later~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>